No Endings, Just New Beginnings
by Yuuram88
Summary: Oneshot. Another ball. Another lack of acknowledgment on Yuuri's part.


**No Endings, Just New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and make no profit out of this.

**Warning: T**here will be OOC. Implied SaraYuu (I find this a warning XD).

* * *

****

Strong yet soft music floated around the dance hall. Many nobles enjoyed themselves, chatting or dancing the night away. Females decked out in expensive, colourful gowns, giggling behind their delicate fans, while trying to seem discrete in catching the eye of a young, attractive male. However, most of their focus was on Yuuri Shibuya 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and Sara, King of Shou Shimaron, dancing together.

Yuuri smiled nervously still trying to get the hang of dancing even after being in the Demon Kingdom for almost two years now. Sara returned the smile, though less nervous and more amused.

"Relax, Yuuri, and just follow my lead." Sara cocked his head to the side giving him one of his winning smiles.

Yuuri chuckled nervously and nodded. However, there was a strong sense of guilt filling him. He felt that he was missing something. He couldn't get his mind around what it was. He shook the feeling away and continued dancing with Sara.

The music finally came to an end as Yuuri sighed in relief. Sara giggled softly. Yuuri gave him a sheepish look, scratching the back of his head in an apologetic way.

"Let's head outside for some air." Sara voiced softly.

Yuuri couldn't refuse and led the way with Sara's arm linked around his elbow. They headed out towards the grand balcony, overlooking the garden. The night was peaceful with the moon high and small glittering stars, littering the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." Yuuri stated quietly.

"Yes, it is."

They stayed in a companionable silence. However, Sara had other things in mind. Slowly, he inched himself closer to Yuuri. As usual Yuuri was oblivious to his advances which both worked to Sara's advantage and frustration. Sara wasn't going to back down easily. He moved closer until he and Yuuri were touching.

Yuuri on the other hand was not paying attention to Sara, but his current dilemma of trying to figure out what he was missing. However, Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand entwine with his own. Yuuri looked down at the hand holding his, pale skin in comparison to his own sun-kissed ones. That jolted Yuuri, his eyes landing on Sara's face as he came closer to him. Yuuri gulped, not liking where this was going. He tried to back away, but the hand holding his tightened, trapping him. Sara leaned in even closer, whispering in Yuuri's ear.

"I really like you Yuuri."

Yuuri tensed, eyes wide, shaking his head. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on him as something clicked into place. Shame and guilt ate him up inside. He pulled his hand out of Sara's grasp while taking a step back.

"I can't... this isn't right... I'm sorry, but I have to go." Yuuri swiftly made his way back into the grand hall.

He searched the ballroom for a sign of a familiar face. His search came upon Conrad and he made his way towards him.

"Your majesty," Conrad inclined his head respectably.

"It's Yuuri. Have you seen Wolfram?"

"I do believe he retired early and took both Greta and Beatrice to bed too."

Yuuri thanked him and made his way out of the grand hall. He headed for his own bedroom. Upon arriving, he opened the door, expecting Wolfram to be snuggled within the blankets lightly snoring away. However, the bed was empty and untouched. Disappointment welled up inside him. He backed out his chamber and headed to the place where Wolfram would probably be, his own room.

He arrived at the door to Wolfram's bedroom. Putting his hand on the handle he hesitated a bit, but then slowly turned the knob. Opening the door as quietly as possible, he slipped in while shutting the door behind him. Yuuri walked towards the figure lying on the bed still dressed in his blue uniform, fast asleep. Peering down, Yuuri kneeled beside the bed. A soft smile graced his lips, watching the blonde sleep peacefully.

A soft sigh escaped Wolfram's parted lips, but a frown marred his angelic face. Yuuri gently caressed his cheek only to feel a wet substance. Yuuri's eyes widen then softened, a small, sad smile adorning his lips.

"Wolf..." Yuuri whispered sadly.

Yuuri wasn't blind and knew about Wolfram's feelings. However, he was afraid to be intimate with another male. Although, he had no excuse for treating Wolfram's feelings casually, when the blonde had never done anything bold and just kept it behind a facade of anger and jealousy.

Lately though, Wolfram seemed more subdued and less likely to lash out. Yuuri couldn't deny that he missed the old Wolfram and felt a gap forming between them. With the whole issue of Jeneus and Sara, he hadn't paid much attention to Wolfram. Tonight proved that, with his focus being on Sara and not sparing Wolfram a thought.

Yuuri threaded his fingers through Wolfram's hair. No matter how many times he hurt or ignored Wolfram he knew the blonde would always forgive him and never hold it against him. Wolfram cared about him too much and was very loyal. Yuuri appreciated all the blonde did for him, but he never voiced it which on his part was a mistake.

Wolfram shifted slightly, feeling someone's fingers caressing his hair. He opened his eyes, feeling groggy from sleep. The blurred figure before him came into focus. He blinked in surprise.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram uttered quietly.

"Yea, it's me."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"

"I was, but decided to leave early and see where you went off to."

"Oh...."

Wolfram looked away, not sure what else to say. Yuuri didn't like the awkwardness and tension that was building.

"Wolfram..."

"Hmm...?"

"I'm sorry."

Wolfram gave him a confused look, but then realised his reasoning and looked away once again.

"It doesn't matter. You are the king and I am just a subject who was acting out of line just because you proposed to me...unintentionally."

Those words hit Yuuri hard.

"That's..."

"You know it is. Don't bother trying to be all understanding. You've already made your point clear." Wolfram stated quietly.

Yuuri didn't know what to do. It seemed that Wolfram was finally accepting his fate. It hurt to know that the passionate blonde was slowly losing his fire. His attention refocused on the blonde as he spoke.

"After all, you seemed to be enjoying yourself with the king of Shou Shimaron. Although I don't blame you, he is calmer and isn't considered a "selfish loafer" by everyone."

Yuuri felt his connection with Wolfram slip through his fingers like fine sand. He was losing to a force that he himself had created. He wasn't going to give up though, Wolfram was his friend and not only that, but also... his _fiancé_. No matter how much of an accident it was he believed that things happened for a reason.

"Wolfram, no matter what anyone says and what I might say won't make me think any less of you. Sure you're temperamental and threatened me for things I've never committed, but that's who you are. Although, there's more to you than you let on and I've only seen glimpses of it. I feel like I really don't know you and I suppose that would be my fault. I know you deserve someone better, but that's not what you want to hear, when I know what it is you want from me..." Yuuri explained seriously.

Wolfram tensed, mentally preparing himself for whatever it is that will come. He knew it was hopeless to keep holding on.

"However, I'm willing to try for your sake and my own. I don't want to lose you because of my carelessness. Although I want to take things slow and not rush into it and have all these expectations pushed on us. Are you willing to give me another chance?"

Wolfram turned to face him, sitting up. Their gazes locked. Yuuri gave him a smile, rising and lending his hand to Wolfram. Wolfram took it and pulled himself up, standing in front of Yuuri, though looked to the side, feeling a blush coming on. Yuuri continued to smile, finding Wolfram's behaviour adorable.

They headed out of Wolfram's room and headed for the Maou's chamber. Coming to a stop at their intended destination, Yuuri opened the door, letting Wolfram go ahead of him. They changed into their night clothes as they got comfortable in the bed. Wolfram stayed on his side of the bed, not wanting to break their fragile agreement.

Wolfram's eyes widened when he felt an arm snake around his waist, hugging him to a warm chest. He refused to turn around as his face was bright red. Yuuri smirked slightly, enjoying Wolfram's reaction. Wolfram was modest and he knew how the other boy felt about such intimate contact. However, Yuuri felt that it was time they got used to being a real couple; even if he had to be the one to make the first move.

"Hey Wolf?"

"Yes"

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Yuuri asked teasingly.

Wolfram turned around to hit Yuuri for his teasing, but was stopped abruptly when he felt a pair of lips connect with his. Wolfram looked wide eyed, but eventually closed his eyes and delighted in the chaste kiss. Yuuri slowly pulled back and gave him a rare, tender smile.

"Goodnight Wolfram"

"Night wimp"

An annoyed groan erupted from Yuuri as Wolfram turned away with an amused smirk, falling into a blissful sleep.

**~Owari~**

* * *

There you have it another oneshot. Hope you all enjoyed the read.


End file.
